Talk:Patrol
Untitled I'm fairly sure one of the soldiers is played by Joel Heyman, the voice of Caboose in Red vs Blue--Soul reaper 12:11, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Remember Reach It seems the trailer is a part of a wider advertising campaign similar to Believe, titled "Remember Reach", judging by the transcripts code page (which was taken down shortly after its discovery). Then there's also this, which according to the transcript thing involves creating a monument or something. --Jugus (Talk | ) 13:16, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :you may be right but it could also be a simple tag line for the game as it appears in the new vidoc as well--Soul reaper 15:03, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Could someone kindly explain when this was released formally? While yes it was posted on YouTube, surely it came from another sources, like TV or Bungie.net etc.? This needs to be explained where it was released from.--TrevelyanL85A2 05:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) SCI Why are Insurrectionists called SCI's? What does it stand for? EtErNiTy92 Revolution! 08:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure, but I do know the rebels troopers from Halo Wars were also known as SCI troopers if that helps. 07:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ODSTs It should be noted that all three of these men are ODSTs. They are all wearing ODST armor. They dont have helmets on but in H3: ODST Dare didn't either, and had the same ear piece as well. VARGR 11:58, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :They're not ODSTs. They're Army troopers.-- Forerunner 12:08, August 18, 2010 (UTC) The troopers in this short are most likely the same that are missing at the start of the game since they are going to the Visegrad Relay in the middle of the night. Urban Holland says that he sent a team of troopers to investigate shortly after they lost communications that night and they went missing. These shorts could possibly show how they went missing. --MoB 5150 02:15, August 23, 2010 (UTC) That's not ODST armor, the Torso and shouldar armor are the same, but the rest is fabric fatigues. Not something you'd wanna be wearing in Vacuum, or in a very hot fireball. -DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 06:36, August 24, 2010 (UTC) : Also, they are using the Assault rifle issued to the Marine Corp rather than the one used by the Army. : About those ARs, It looks like they are the same model used in Halo 4, the MA5D. This wouldn't be the first time weapon models have been used incorrectly (with regard to the timeline of when they came into use or who should be using them) in live action Halo films (Forward Unto Dawn). I may also be mistaken about the model, but they are definitely not the MA37 used by the Army. Raptorwolf98 (talk) 04:41, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Time The time and date is: :July 23rd 2552 2615 hours. It is on the video at rememberreach.com -DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 06:37, August 24, 2010 (UTC) heheh, how the hour works, I'm not sure... but that's what the trailer says. Due to Reach's size, it has a 27 hour day. Yes, Reach is larger than Earth.--Cookie Dude 20:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC)